And when you come, I'll run
by ellenimsay
Summary: A story in which Hibari is a vampire and the rest of the Vongola are immortal beings too. Rated M for later chapters 1869 yaoi
1. Chapter 1

And when you come, I'll run

It was a dark night. Heavy clouds hid the moon behind them and raindrops were clashing loud against the windows. But still, Namimori was quiet, calm. It was one of these nights where you would fall into deep thought and where the mood is just…odd.

One of the buildings the rain fell onto was a big old mansion. Everyone in Namimori knew that there were people living in it, but they rarely got to see them. They were a mystery and many rumors about them were hanging in the air. One of the inhabitants of this house was now standing in front of a large window, looking into the night, watching the rain and thinking.

Sometime earlier one of his servants has come to the man and reported him about another one of _those_ _incidents_. There are many of them lately, too many. At first it didn't matter. They have never been too obvious for others to get suspicious. But the last ones, they kept getting more obvious, crueler, bringing them all in danger. This newest incident was the worst of them all. The rebellious of his kind seemed to have killed a lot this time. Not just killed, but tortured and used, leaving way too much evidence behind. The inferior herbivores should keep thinking that they were just a myth, but these idiots were risking it and now _he_ had to do something about it. But he would show them what they got for breaking the law and making _him_ angry.

"Kyo san." The man who was standing in front of the window turned around at hearing his name, tough it wouldn't have been necessary because only one of his subordinates called him like that. Kusakabe.

"What do you want?"

"I just heard about that incident that happened earlier that night. Have you decided what to do yet?"

"Easy. I'm going to bite them all to death. Now go."

Kusakabe just nodded. He looked like he already expected his boss answer and got out of the room as fast as he could, because nobody that was in his right mind wanted to make Hibari Kyoya mad, for _he_ was the king of vampires.

After Kusakabe was gone Hibari stared at the door he just went through and began thinking anew. Kyoya wasn't one to care about others, but he still remembered that this subordinate of his had found his mate recently.

The mate. The soul mate was what every vampire was hoping to find one day. Vampires have the gift that they instantly recognize their mates when they drink their blood. But finding them isn't that easy. Actually, it's said that if you go and look for your mate, you'll never find it. That's probably one of the reasons why only so few vampires get to know their mates although it's also said that there is a mate for everyone and anyone. But not only have vampires the gift of recognizing their soul mates, the dragons and shape shifters have too. That is what makes them different from the remaining four great immortal beings. The gods, spirits, elves and demons, they all won't know if what they have in front them is their mate even if they bite, lick, sniff or taste them in any other way.

Having a soul mate is supposed to be bliss. You share a deep connection, a bond that will never break. If you ever find your mate you'll never let it go, you'll know each others' thoughts and emotions, everything. A mate also gives you some sort of power up. It really seems to be bliss right? To have someone who understands you completely and makes you stronger.

But Hibari knows that it's also a curse. When he was thirty years old his mother found her mate. This single event was the cause for two different but horrible stories. The first one is about Kyoya's father. Even though he and the raven's mother weren't soul mates he loved her, a lot. Being abandoned by her caused him to take part in a hopeless fight. He died. The other story took part a few years later. Hibari's mother's mate, who was actually an earth spirit which is really rare, because they were both immortal beings, was killed by his own kind because back then vampires and spirits were in the middle of a bloody war.

After her mates death Kyoya's mother went insane. Death is the only way to break the bonds soul mates share and when they break, there are only a few who don't go crazy. So you see, even if having a mate is bliss and gives you a new strength, it can turn into a curse and make you weak.

Hibari hated being weak more than anything else. In his 618 years of life he had seen many who ended up like his mother and so he swore himself not to make the same mistake they did. The only way to accomplish that was not to find that damn mate wich is waiting for him somewhere. Sure, even a man like him could see the pleasures and possibilities of having one, but it was just too risky. And, to be honest, that wasn't the only reason. Hibari Kyoya didn't like the idea of someone knowing all of his thoughts, his feelings. It would be really annoying.

When his trail of thoughts came finally to an end the raven realized that it wasn't raining anymore. The clouds had moved on and now he was able to see the moon. It was shining bright that night. Maybe that was a sign of good fortune. Not that the king of vampires believed in something like that, but a little bit of luck would be good because he intended to take those damn rookie vampires down as soon as possible. Making him angry wasn't a wise decision and the raven would make sure that they'll never forget that, even in afterlife, because he was not going to let them live. The only thing that Hibari really hoped for was that the Vongola haven't noticed the recent events yet. It would be a pain in the ass to deal with _them_.


	2. Chapter 2

Hibari was on his way out of the mansion to go and hunt down those stupid vampires who dared to break the rules. When he came down the second floor the raven noticed some other of his kind who were now, after seeing him, nervous and tried to get away as fast as possible. It was a well known fact that Hibari hated crowds and nobody wanted to get in his way, that already happened a few times and they all remembered the results well. Every one of them knows that their king is a very strong and cruel person with a lot of communication issues, but he was also a good leader, making sure that there was discipline and so no one complained.

Hibari just wanted to go through the exit when he heard footsteps behind him. "Mind me tag along Kyo san?" The raven turned around and looked at Kusakabe. That man knew not to annoy him so it was okay. "Do what you want." Kuskabe nodded. "Are you going to the scene of that last incident first?" The vampire king just ignored him and ran off into the night. His subordinate would have difficulties to follow him because of his speed, but the raven didn't care.

Running through the streets at night was easy. There were only few people and if he passes them they would only feel a light gust of wind. It was more difficult during the day, and no, vampires do not burn because of sunlight, because there were a lot more humans and other beings in the streets and one couldn't hide in the shadows the night provided. Because of that most vampires sleep during the day and go out when the sun has set down, like that the rumor of their sun allergy came up.

It wouldn't take long until the raven reached his destination. Hibari could already smell it. There was a thick and heavy scent of blood hanging in the air. The murder must have been really cruel when the aroma is so intense. It's true that vampires need a certain amount of blood, how much and how often depending on the strength of the one in question, Hibari for example only needed to drink once a week, but none of them need so much that they have to kill for it. Even if they can only drink from living beings, when a vampire bites someone the mind of that one gets fogged and said person can't remember anything afterwards if the vampire doesn't want it to. So there is no need to kill in order to eat.

When Hibari finally got to the scene of the murder the smell of old and dried blood got even more intense. It wasn't an enjoyable scent. To be honest, it was disgusting, nothing like the smell of fresh and rich blood which had a pleasuring and delicious scent and had a mysterious attraction to it. No vampire could possible deny that, not even Hibari Kyoya.

The crime scene looked horrible. It was a small and narrow side street, just like one of those you often read about in thrillers. There was blood everywhere, on the ground, the walls of the houses, even on the garbage cans. It was clear for Hibari from the beginning that this crime had been committed for something more than just feeding and he knew that there had been more than just two or three victims, but judging by the amount of blood there had to be a least five. Maybe he should have read the report one of his subordinates gave him, then he would know for sure. They were lucky anyway because a vampire found those victims and not a human and in one or two hours there will be no trace of the murder left in the ally.

"Kyo san! Oh god….that smell is disgusting!" So Kusakabe finally caught up. "You're slow." Hibari walked further into the ally and started to sniff. "Have you made out the smell of the culprits yet?" The raven just glared and Kusakabe shut up immediately, starting to sniff around himself. Smelling something underneath the thick scent of dried blood was hard. The ones at blame for this probably knew that as well and thought that there was no way someone would ever find them. Well, too bad. Hibari Kyoya was not one to give up and his sense of smell was really good. He was going to find them for sure.

The vampire king and his subordinate were searching for any kind of trace for about ten minutes when Hibari finally made out the smell of a vampire. Now that he knew how at least one of the culprits smelled he could follow its trace and find that damn rookie. Maybe if the raven found that one he would be able to track down the others too. If Hibari had luck and those youngsters were stupid enough, they would still be together in a group. That would save the vampire king the trouble of searching for the rest and he could go back to the mansion soon.

When Hibari, once again, run off, Kusakabe knew that he had found a trace and followed him as fast as he could, but that was easier said than done for the raven was even faster than before, now that he knew where to go.

While Hibari was running the reek of that damn herbivore grew stronger. He was also aware that the vampire wasn't moving, for the scent never wavered. Not until long and he would be there to teach him a lesson he'll never forget. That was the part Hibari was looking forward to, biting that shitty bastard and his companions to death. A vampire declares to bit someone to death. The raven knew that this was kind of ironic but the usual death threats sounded so lame. Well, he was going to kill them anyway, so it doesn't matter how.

He finally reached his destination. The hideout they chose was a small run down house with no one nearby. And yes, they. Hibari could smell more than just one vampire in the house. It seems like they were really stupid enough to think that the king wouldn't find them. Not that he was about to complain. Actually their stupidity was very pleasing. Tracking them down one by one would have been boring and maybe they could entertain him a little when they fought together, though that was not likely to happen. Anyway, Hibari was looking forward to seeing their shocked faces when they saw him.

The raven slid as silent as he could, and vampires could be very silent if they want to, through a broken window. He followed the smell into what must have been the bedroom once. From the bedroom he got into a narrow hallway and followed it to the living room, the only room which was dimly lit. In there Hibari could make out four shadows. They don't seem like they've noticed him yet. They didn't know that the man who was going to make them scream in agony and make them regret ever making him angry was already here. It was time to stop playing hide and seek, time to bit them to death.

Their faces when they saw _him_ were priceless. They were shock like little bunnies which were just caught by an evil fox. Very amusing, really. After they managed to pull themselves together, they tried to run away, because as dumb as they might be, even they seemed to know who Hibari is and what he was capable of. The raven saw that they were trying to escape, but he was so not going to let them. Hibari was fast; in an instant he cut off their way and pulled out his tonfas. "I'll bite you all to death." After declaring his death threat the raven stormed forward.

A vampire special abilities are mainly they are able to heal themselves and their extraordinary body strength, so they normally do close combat. Even though the culprits and Hibari were both of the same kind, the raven was way stronger than them, not only because he was a lot older, but also because he was born strong. The age of a vampire and the fact if they are born weak or strong will always define their future strength. With these two advantages it was a piece of cake to kill the rookie vampires. Hibari was even a little disappointed that it was already over. It was unsatisfying.

The vampire king just wanted to take his leave when he noticed that one of them was still breathing. "Heheheh…..you know nothing stupid king." He was so going to bite that herbivore to death. "This was just the beginning, the beginning of something big and dangerous. It's gonna get so blooooody, hihihi. You should enjoy your life, 'cos you'll be killed very soon your majesty. Just like the rest of those stupid Vongola." Hibaris tonfa crashed down onto his head. Even a vampire couldn't heal wounds like that.

"Kyo san." Kusakabe seemed to be out of breath. "You are late again. Take care of the trash." The subordinate looked around and found the bloody mass that was once four vampires. "You took care of them pretty easily Kyo san." Hibari looked at the mass himself. "I guess, though one of them was blabbering nonsense until just a few seconds ago." Kusakabe looked up. "Am I allowed to ask what it was about?" Hibari's face showed a slight sign of annoyance, but he told him never the less. When the two of them finally took their leave only Kusakabe looked a bit worried, wondering if it was really just a half dead person's blabbering or if there really was a greater meaning behind it all.

Back at the mansion Hibari just wanted to get a shower and then go to bed. But unfortunately that was not what was going to happen. The moment the king and Kusakabe entered the building another one of the ravens subordinates headed straight for them. Hibari frowned. This meant nothing good. "Hibari sama! We have got an urgent message from the Vongola headquarter! It says that a crisis is about to arise and that all seven guardians shall come to a meeting immediately." Oh great. Now he really had to deal with the Vongola.


	3. Chapter 3

Hibari hated airplanes. You were stuck in it with nowhere to go until it's down on earth again. What annoyed him even more was that he had no control over that weird thing. He had to trust two persons called _pilots_ and the vampire king didn't like the idea of being dependent, to be exact, he loathed it. But then again, he was riding one of those now and secretly wondered why Kusakabe looked so relaxed. He had to, because it was the fastest way to reach Italy. And why was he on his way to Italy? Because of those stupid Vongola herbivores, who commanded a meeting between the guardians as soon as possible. Too bad for Hibari that he was one of those.

In this world there exist many different beings. There are, for example, humans, the only ones without any kind of special power, fairies, goblins, dwarfs and many more, but seven of them are special. They are the strongest out of them all, they are immortal. The gods, dragons, spirits, shape shifters, elves, demons and vampires. They all get born in the normal way, but at some point they stop growing older. Nobody knows exactly why and how, but most of them stop aging between the age of 16 and 35, though there are some exceptions that stop aging earlier or later. Because of the fact that these races are the most powerful and strong, they were chosen a long time ago to be the ones who make sure that the world doesn't lose its balance. For that reason the Vongola was created, which consists of some chosen ones out of every immortal race and the leader of those, who are also the heads of Vongola, called guardians.

Out of the six guardians beside him, Hibari knew only three personally, the god and also somewhat the boss of the guardians Sawada Tsunayoshi, the sun elf Sasagawa Ryohei and the dragon Gokudera Hayato. They were all, just like him, the leaders of their own kind and also very dangerous if they wanted to. Hibari only saw them once, when he became a guardian which was long ago, but he could tell that they were all annoying as hell. That Sasagawa always added "extreme" to his sentences, all that dragon guy was doing was nagging tough he seemed to have a lot of respect for the god and Sawada, who was supposed to lead them, was an insecure little baby. If Hibari hadn't heard the stories about how he is like when he's serious he wouldn't have believed that that boy was the king of gods.

Stories. Even if he hadn't seen the other three until now he still heard stories about them. He was told for example that the leader of the spirits, Yamamoto Takeshi, a water spirit, was actually a really nice and carefree guy, maybe even a little dumb, but also, that he could turn into a real beast when necessary. The ruler of the shape shifters, Lambo, seems to be a spoiled brat and a crybaby. But the stories about the demon lord were the most interesting ones. This one is said to be really cunning, intelligent and cruel, but also very beautiful. Supposedly, there was no one who was able to withstand his charms. There were rumors about him that even shocked the vampire king. This man was truly a devil, Rokudo Mukuro. It seems like hell was a really good place for him to be. Well, he would get to see them for himself today anyway.

Hibari didn't know why that meeting was arranged and what exactly was going on, but he started to wonder if there is a connection to what that rookie vampire had told him. _It was just the beginning…_ The beginning of what? At first the vampire king didn't pay any attention to those words, because he believed that he knew everything there was to know about his people. He knew that there were a few groups which didn't stick to the rules, but they weren't much of a threat. However, being confronted with the Vongola's orders and the last words of _him_ Hibari couldn't deny that maybe there was something going on he didn't know about and that pissed him off. The raven always wanted to be in control of everything so it was only natural for him to be irritated at that. He never thought that the day would come where he was interested in what others had to tell him, but there he was, getting slightly impatient because wanted to know what he had missed already.

When the plane finally landed Hibari got out of it immediately, feeling free again. It was around midday and the sun was shining brightly. Hibari wasn't used to the light and had to blink a lot. It was awfully hot too. Kusakabe came out of the plane and also seemed to have slight problems with the sun, but there was no helping it. The meeting was set during the day because most of the guardians used to do their business at this time rather than in the night. When a limousine drove up in front of them they both headed for it. The driver opened a window. "Hibari sama and Kusakabe san?" The two men nodded. "Please, come in." While Hibari was getting into the limo he started to get annoyed anew. Again there was someone other than him in control of driving that thing.

The Vongola organization had its own headquarters and it was huge, like a castle, way bigger than Hibari's mansion. It seemed to be very old but also very impressive. It was decorated in any kind you can imagine and appeared almost intimidating. The vampire king couldn't help himself but to be fascinated by that monstrous building when he passed the huge gate and entered the headquarters. From the inside it was pretty much as impressive as on the outside. There were a lot of big halls and wide hallways leading to many different rooms. The man who had already driven them here was now leading the raven and his subordinate to their rooms where they would stay that night. He stopped in front of a door which led to two separated rooms. "The meeting is going to start in one hour in the great dining hall on the third floor." After he was gone Hibari went to his room and decided to sleep that one hour. He was usually awake during the night so he was really tired. Kusakabe did probably the same.

It was dark. There was something in his room, but he couldn't see it. Weird. He was supposed to see well, even in the dark. He tried to turn on the light, but it didn't make a difference. It was still dark. He got nervous. What was going on? That something was coming closer. He could feel someone's breath in his neck, and then, right before his eyes, a flash of something blue and red….

Hibari Kyoya suddenly woke up. He was heaving a nightmare. How rare. The vampire king looked at his watch. Still ten minutes until the meeting started. He got up never the less and made himself ready to go. Five minutes later he was on his way to the dining hall. This time without that annoying Kusakabe. Only the guardians were allowed to the meeting. The castle seemed to be very busy. There were a lot of different beings running around the hallways, which was really rare. Normally they would avoid each other. But then again, those who worked in the Vongola organization had no choice anyway, because that was the purpose of it, the communication between the different races and the observation if they all play by the rules. The Vongola rules to be exact. When Hibari finally got to his destination he waited a few seconds before pushing the doors open.

Four of the seven guardians were already sitting at a round table. The raven knew two of them, Sawada and Sasagawa. The other two were new to him, but it wasn't too hard to guess. Both of them had black hair like him, but one was constantly smiling and seemed to be pretty carefree. Yamamoto Takeshi. So the rumors about him were true. The other one appeared to be rather nervous; it was obvious that he didn't want to be here. Lambo. So he really was a scaredy cat. Sasagawa seemed to be as nuts as always, but Tsunayoshi matured up a bit. He was calmer, not as nervous as he once was. When he saw Hibari he even smiled.

"Hibari san. It's been a long time, please, take a seat." Hibari just did as he was told. He was too tired to talk back. "Ahahah, so you are Hibari Kyoya, the vampire king, nice to meet you, I'm Yamamoto Takeshi, the leader of the spirits." Hibari just glared. The spirit was an annoying one. "Yo Hibari, it's good to see you to the extreme!" The elf didn't mature one bit. "Well, I'm Lambo, shape shifter." At least this one didn't talk as much as the others. "Now only Gokudera kun and Mukuro are missing." Seems like the god was a sharp one. "Don't say unnecessary things stupid Tsuna." And there was the Arcobaleno, Reborn. "Sorry I'm late." The dragon stormed into the room and threw himself on the ground right before Sawada's feet. Another one who didn't seem to have matured up. "Hiiii, Gokudera kun! Please stop that!" Hibari hated crowds and this crowd was really, really annoying and if they didn't stop within the next three seconds he was going to bite them to death! "Oya? Is this supposed to be the meeting of the guardians? Because it certainly feels more like a kindergarten trip." So this was the demon king, Rokudo Mukuro. Beautiful? Not even near. To Hibari that person was far more than just _beautiful._ With that indigo hair tied in the back of his neck and his slender figure he was… dazzling. Even though the vampire king was thinking all that, he would never admit it. Therefore, he was way too proud. "Ah I'm sorry Mukuro, but now that you are here we can finally start."

After Mukuro and Gokudera took a seat, Mukuro beside Hibari which was really annoying, Tsuna started to look very serious. "Well, as you all know I called you here because there is something going on which could turn out to be a real problem for all of us. I know that in the last few months you've had all problems with some rookies who attacked and also killed humans and other mortal beings. You all thought that there is nothing serious behind it, I did too, but the Vongola has found a few hints that say otherwise. These clues made us belief that there has to be some meaning behind these acts of violence. Actually we came to the result that our seven races have formed another organization beside the Vongola, it's called GDSSEDV. We have reasons to belief that their goal is to overthrow the Vongola and its rules."

Hibari only heard half of what Tsuna was saying. He couldn't concentrate because of Mukuro's _smell_. Never once in his life had he smelled something like this. He wanted to bite him, _now_, and suck his blood until he got sick. It made Hibari go crazy. He was so proud of his so called self-control but that man was breaking it so easily. The raven knew well that demons were a delicious treat for vampires, but he already dealt with a few of them and never once had he felt like _that_. He really had to try hard not to show anything of it.

"We still don't know who exactly is behind it, but we can tell that the heads of this organization are no rookies but experienced men and women of all our seven races. Therefore I thought that it's a good idea if we do some research in groups of two. Lambo and Gokudera should go together as Ryohei and Yamamoto and Hibari san with Mukuro. I will investigate this case with Reborn. Well then, I think that was all."

He and Mukuro? Did that brat really just say that? To say that Hibari was shocked was an understatement. "I'm looking forward to working with you Hibari Kyoya."


	4. Chapter 4

Hibari still hated planes. He still hated it, because you were stuck in it and had no control over it, but this time another reason was added. He was stuck in this thing he held no control of with a demon. The king of demons to be exact. And how did it come to this? At the end of the meeting Hibari was kind of shocked and when he wanted to protest all the other guardians were already gone. Just how long was he standing there staring? He, who was always so proud of his self-control? Feeling annoyed and angry the raved had just walked off, intending to leave Mukuro behind, but that damn bastard just followed him. Under normal circumstances Hibari would have told him his death threat combined with his best glare, but telling Mukuro something with the word 'bite' in it was just not possible. Never the less he had turned around and wanted to say something else. He didn't. The moment he looked into the others eyes, to be exact eye, because the right one was hidden beneath his bangs, Hibari knew it would have been futile. Even though that man was constantly smiling the look he had was just like Hibari's. Determined. It didn't matter what he would say, Mukuro would never give up. And that's how it came to this situation. It was frustrating.

"What are you intending to do now Hibari Kyoya?" He had been silent until now. "I'm going to hunt the culprits down and then I'll bite them to death." Mukuro chuckled a bit. Annoying. "You'll _bite_ them to death? Sounds interesting, but, do you really think it'll be that easy to find them?" It didn't matter how beautiful he was or how good he smelled, Mukuro started to piss Hibari off. "It doesn't matter how long it takes, but I _will_ find them and you'd better shut up or I'll…" "Bite me to death? I'm sorry, but I'm not so keen on the idea of a vampire sucking me dry. And about the GDSSEDV you don't seem to have a certain plan. You'll never be able to find them like that." Hibari growled. How dare he cut him off? Furthermore Mukuro was kind of telling him that he's stupid! Now the raven really wished to bite the pineapple head to death and not in the way he thought about before. Mukuro started to laugh. "Oya, oya, don't be so angry. I was just kidding." Hibari growled again. "And what exactly are you intending to do?" Mukuro stopped laughing. "Well, I'm here to help you, aren't I?" Hibari snorted. "I don't need any help." The other man just sighed. "I know, but we have to work together, right?" The raven glared. That man wasn't going to back off. No choice then, right? "Don't get in my way." Mukuro smiled again. "I won't." Maybe it wasn't too bad. At least Hibari could enjoy the good smell and a beautiful view. Kusakabe, pretty obviously, seemed to do so too. He even had difficulties not to drool.

It was already night when they finally reached Hibari's mansion. "You do know that they won't like you being here?" It was more like a statement than a question, he was sure that Mukuro knew. The great seven immortal races didn't exactly have a good relationship between each other. In the past there have been a lot of wars and every one of those races was at least involved once, but the wars between the demons and vampires had always been the worst. Therefore the relationship between those two was worse than the one the vampires shared for example with the dragons. In Hibari's mansion lived a lot of other vampires too and the raven know that they won't be happy with the king of demons being here. It hadn't been to long since the last war, and there were a lot of contemporary witnesses. Never the less, the demon decided to tag along. He probably knew that Hibari would never go to hell with him and therefore, for the sake of their mission, decided to stay with the vampires, if Hibari wanted him or not. Furthermore he wondered what he was supposed to do if his subordinates' reaction to the demon was the same as his and Kusakabe's. Not every vampire had the self-control these two possessed.

"Kufufufu…..Yes, I do know, but I think I can deal with it." The raven thought so and walked through the gates into the great entrance hall. A few of the vampires there welcomed him back, but as soon as they saw Mukuro they went silent. Some were just standing there, staring, others ran away, holding their noses and a few were slowly coming closer, looking as though they've been hypnotized. "Come." Hibari wanted to get away from here as fast as possible. "Kusakabe, you tell them." While the two kings were heading upstairs, Kusakabe started to explain, though they didn't seem to be listening. Looking back at his guest Hibari started to wonder if Mukuro even knew the effect he was having on vampires. Yes. Even if he didn't show it, that man knew quite well. Such a cunning and intelligent demon like him would definitely know.

They finally reached the third floor. That floor was the only part of the mansion without many vampires, because it belonged only to Hibari and they all knew better than to bother him. Hibari lead Mukuro to one of the rooms there. Normally he would give Mukuro one of the guest rooms on the second floor, but there were too many of his kind. "You stay here. Don't go downstairs; you seem to have a strange effect on my subordinates'." The demon just smirked. "So you noticed. Do I have effect on you too Hibari Kyoya?" Hibari snorted. "You wish." Well, that was not exactly true, but there was no way he was going to tell him that. "Kufufufu….Of course. Anyway, shouldn't we talk about what we're going to do?" The raven growled. "We can talk in one hour in my room." With that Hibari left Mukuro alone and stormed off to his own room. He was hungry.

Kusakabe was already waiting for him. "I've explained it to them, they seemed to understand but they definitely weren't happy about it." Hibari sighed. "I don't care, just bring me someone, I'm hungry." Kusakabe nodded and when he was about to leave the room he turned around again. "Shall I Bring Mukuro san something to eat too?" "Do what you want." When Kusakabe finally left Hibari started to think about Mukuro. What was it that made him so irresistible? Why the hell did he want to taste him that much? The raven should have been able to go without blood for another two days at least, but being constantly confronted with this smell he just had to eat something or he wouldn't be able to keep his control. It made him go crazy. The more he thought about Mukuro, the more he wanted _him_. It was so irritating and Hibari hated being irritated. Oh well, he just had to finish that GDSSEDV business as fast as possible and then he would probably never see that demon again.

Hibari's trail of thoughts came to a sudden end when small woman with long brown hair entered his room. "Kusakabe san said that you are hungry Hibari sama." Taira. She was a human and, as bad as it might sounds, one of Hibari's personal food sources. High ranked vampires like Hibari had those, so they didn't have to go hunting when they didn't feel like it. These humans knew about vampires and got paid for giving them their blood. Hibari chose Taira because she was silent and didn't annoy him; in addition to that she tasted quite well. When the raven headed towards her she lifted her arm. Hibari took it and bit into her wrist. He didn't like biting in the neck; it was way too personal in his mind. The vampire sucked about three times and let go of her hand. She tasted kind of boring today; maybe because he longed for _his_ blood. "I'm full. You can go now." Taira just did as she was told.

One minute after the woman was gone the door to Hibari's room opened again. This time Mukuro came to visit him. "Am I too early?" The vampire took a look at his watch. "Ten minutes." A chuckle. "Is that bad or can you forgive me?" How annoying. "It doesn't matter." Mukuro walked over to the couch and took a seat. "By the way, thank you for the meal, it was delicious. I didn't know vampires could cook." Hibari sighed. He hated conversations. "It was Kusakabe's idea and belief it or not, but we vampires do like to eat normal food too, even if we don't need it, it tastes good." Mukuro smiled at him. "Wow that must have been the longest sentence you've ever said to me." Hibari had to growl again. "Can we start now or I might end up killing you." The demon just sat there, smirking. "Sure. I thought that we should visit some clubs the young go to since they seem to be the GDSSEDV's target group to gather information. I'm convinced that we'll find a clue there."

Even though it made sense, Hibari didn't like this idea for two reasons. First, he hated those clubs. They were full of rookies, the music was too loud and they were always cramped. Second, these clubs were especially for vampires, if a demon would go in there hell would break loose and Mukuro's effect on vampires wasn't going help either. "You are concerned because I'm no vampire." Bull's eye. "Kufufufu…..Don't worry. I'm the demon king; I'm able to tarn myself quit well." Hibari didn't know what he did, but suddenly Mukuro had the smell and aura of a human. "Now you can just pretend that I'm your food source. They are allowed at these clubs, aren't they?" Mukuro as his food source? Hibari began to like his idea.


	5. Chapter 5

It was a cloudy night. The street lamps which were supposed to light the narrow alley were all broken. Two men, both dressed in black and barely visible walked down this street. They came to a stop in front of a shabby looking red door. Normal people would have just passed it without even giving it a single look, not anticipating that there could be something interesting behind this door. Hibari knew better. He knew that after he passed this door he would be in one of the hottest vampire clubs in Japan. The outside looked shabby on purpose, so that no one but vampires would come here, searching for it. The inside of the club would be breath taking and modern. Yes, Hibari Kyoya knew all that but sighed never the less. He hated clubs and it didn't matter how they looked or what kind of music they played. There were just too many people. Anyway, he was here now, and the reason for this looked rather excited. Damn demon. "Well, are we going in now? I'm really curious to see how vampires party." Oh how he wished to wipe that annoying smirk off of that disturbing face. Hibari just ignored Mukuro and finally pushed the door open.

After the door came a long hallway with a red carpet. At the end of it was standing a man, a vampire, most likely some sort of security guy. As soon as they reached him he blocked their way. "You need to show me his pass." With _his pass_ the vampire meant Mukuro's identification as a food source, because otherwise normal 'humans' aren't allowed to enter the club. Whatever Mukuro had done, it was working, because that guy didn't seem to notice what the pineapple head really is. He didn't seem to notice who Hibari is either, the vampire kind wore a cap to hide his face a little, or he wouldn't have asked the raven to show him the pass. When Hibari sowed the security man Mukuro's pass, a faked one of course, he smiled and stepped aside. It was also pretty obvious that he was checking out Mukuro which somehow annoyed the raven. The demon didn't seem to mind. They had to walk through a hallway again, but this one was wider and you could already hear the loud music from the club. The two men came to a door once again, also with a security man in front of it, but this one said nothing and just opened the door to the _real_ club.

After they went through the door the two were on some sort of balcony. When you looked over the railing you could see that the room was round and the bar was built along the wall, so it was round too. The balcony was also built along the club walls and had people dancing on it, but there were four stairs which lead down to the bar and the actual dance floor. The walls were full of mirrors and a huge luster was hanging from the ceiling. Hibari had to admit that all in all it looked quite good, but there were so many people, too many. If his pride would have allowed it he would have run out of the club immediately. As much as Hibari hated it here, the demon seemed to enjoy their abidance. The vampire king frowned. "Kufufufu….. You don't like being here do you?" What a stupid question. "Just let's get over this as fast as we can, we're not here to have fun anyway." The demon playfully pouted. "Awww…. And here I thought we could dance a little bit….." The raven just rolled his eyes, ignored him again and made his way downstairs. This would be a long night.

When Hibari got down from the balcony he headed for the bar. The plan was to gather information without attracting attention, which was by the way, exactly why the raven wore this stupid cap. He thought that if anyone would talk about rumors or even _business_, then they would do it at the bar. There were also fewer people. So when Hibari saw a free chair he sat down, the demon, what else, right beside him. When he ordered two tequilas he asked the barman if he knew something about the GDSSEDV or something like it under the excuse to have heard something about it and that he was curious now. The man only told them what they already knew, but he also said that he knew some rookies who come here often and that he heard them talking about the GDSSEDV. "I'll show them to you when I see them and belief me, they come here every night." Mukuro flashed him a smile. "That would be very nice, thanks." That demon was really something. Even without his unique smell, his appearance alone was enough to make the barkeeper drool. Hibari would have bet his title that all this man was thinking about now was what Mukuro would taste like if he bit him.

"Wow, is it just me or are there a lot of pheromones in the air?" Hibari looked into the dancing mass. "No, you're right." There were a lot of people in this club, dancing and rubbing against each other and when vampires are aroused they emit pheromones which serve as an aphrodisiac. High ranked beings like Hibari and Mukuro were pretty much immune to them, but even on them it had a slight effect when it was as high concentrated as in this club. Watching the vampires dance Hibari was able to see another phenomenon of the immortal races. There were a lot of men dancing with men and also a lot of women dancing with women. The cause of this was the long life they were facing. It would get boring without a little change sometimes. Another reason for this, at least for the vampires, dragons and shape shifters, was that they never knew if their mate would be a man or a woman. "Maybe we should join in the fun." Hibari glared at the demon that was now holding his hands up in defense and smirked. "Just kidding, no need to be so angry." God, he was so annoying. "Hey, you two wanted to know when those rookies are here, right? Well, are heading directly for you it seems."

It was true. There were at least seven men heading to where Hibari and Mukuro were sitting, well, it seemed more like they were heading to where a certain demon was sitting, judging by the direction of their looks. "What a delicious treat do we have here? Say, can I taste you?" How bold. The one saying that was probably their leader, he was tall and had long black hair. Hibari couldn't help himself but to growl. "I'm sorry, but as you can see my master is pretty possessive." How could he even smile while saying something like that? Wait, did he just call him _master_ and _possessive_? The desire to bite someone to death was there again, accompanied by another strange and warm feeling. Even though Hibari was now emitting a large amount of killing intent they didn't back off. "Awww, that's too bad, but the least you can do is dancing with me, right _master_?" Hibari was now boiling inside with anger. "Hmmmm, I guess it's okay, but only with you. Am I allowed?" The raven didn't quite understand. Mukuro really wanted to dance with that long haired bastard? But then he got it. The demon wanted lure some information out of him. "Do what you want." The vampire took Mukuro's hand immediately and dragged him onto the dance floor.

"You seem to be an interesting fellow. Are you strong buddy?" This time a small guy with spiky blond hair spoke. Hibari had to grind his teeth. He really wasn't good at something like this. "I guess." The blond seemed to look pleased. "What do you think of our so called king?" Now this could be interesting. "Why?" The six men looked at each other. "Because we're not so fond of him and the Vongola, their rules are just stupid. We think it's time for something _new_. What do you think?" They are not so _fond_ of him? Just how stupid are they? "That depends on what should be new." The group started to laugh. "I think I like you buddy. Well, there is a group called GDSSEDV which is lead, such as the Vongola, by high ranked beings of the seven immortal races and their goal is to destroy the current Vongola and with it the leaders of the great seven, but to accomplish that they need strong fighters like you. So, what do you say? You want to help getting rid of those fools?" Hibari knew that he wouldn't get another chance like this. "Do you know their names? Because I don't work for people I don't know the names of." The blond seemed to do some thinking. "Well…. I only know one name. It's the name of the vampire. Lugh Ha…."

He didn't get to bring his sentence to an end because there was suddenly a group of young vampires coming, pushing them aside to get to the bar and knocking Hibari's cap off in the process. To say they were surprised wasn't exactly right, they were shocked, very shocked. As expected they tried to run away. Hibari was faster than them and cut their way off. The other vampires in the club immediately knew that something was wrong and when they saw their king standing in the middle of the club glaring at a bunch of rookies with his deadly tonfas in his hands, hell broke loose. Most of the people were trying to run out of the club. Some were curious and stayed and others were even brave enough to hurry to their friends' side in front of Hibari. "You will tell me everything you know about the GDSSEDV or I'll bite you to death." The raven's voice got darker and more dangerous with every word he said. His opponents shook with fear, but somehow Hibari knew that they wouldn't give up. "Pha! It's ten against one! You're going down _king_!" With that said they all charged at him at once. Hibari just sighed and took down one after another, the vampires who were still there watching in shock. It has been a long time since the raven last had an audience while he fought. When he was finished he was standing in front of pile of corpses. Feeling someone in his back he turned around and crushed the black haired vampire's skull with his tonfa open. He wasn't going to survive that. Hibari has had enough. He was annoyed and angry. Time to go home. When he walked through the room the remaining vampires cleared a path for him, they were all scared as hell.

Hibari was already at the end of the ally when he felt the presence of a certain someone. "Oya, wait for me!" Like always he ignored Mukuro, he would catch up anyway. "Could you please be so kind and explain to me why you had to kill them?" Hibari continued to walk. "They attacked me. I had no choice." Mukuro snorted. How unusual. "You could have just beaten them unconscious." The raven had to growl. "What did you intend to do with them anyway?" The demon smirked. "Torture." And here they thought Hibari was cruel. The pineapple head continued to talk while they kept on walking, but the vampire king wasn't listening. Something _smelled _weird. Hibari didn't have much time to react. He grabbed Mukuro's arm who uttered a surprised 'wha..' before the raven threw him away. After that Hibari was caught in an explosion.

Pain. He hadn't felt so much pain in quite a while. Hibari guessed that he would be dead by now if he hadn't drunk from Taira earlier. Well, if he didn't get fresh blood soon the result would be the same. When he looked down his body he saw that he was bleeding nearly everywhere. His right leg and arm were broken, such as a few ribs and judging by the pain he felt his head must have had a little crack too. He tried to get up slowly. His vision was blurry. Mukuro wouldn't be alive anymore if an explosion like that would have hit him. Talking about the demon, where the hell was he? Hibari didn't like to admit it, but he could need some help. He needed it even more when he saw at least five vampires coming his way and judging by the killing intent they emitted they weren't amateurs. One of them took out a knife, another one a gun and the third a baseball bat, which was quite hilarious in Hibari's mind, the remaining two appeared to fight with their fists. As they came closed the raven got ready to fight. Even though the demon didn't seem to care for a fight Hibari was not going to lose. He was bleeding and weakened, but his opponents weren't stupid. They weren't going to fight him one on one. It was a very bloody and cruel fight. Hibari managed to have his left shoulder shot, his stomach stabbed, the baseball bat in his back and two pairs of fists connected with his face quite a few times. However, the raven didn't give up. The first one he took out was the man with the annoying bat, the next were the two fist fighters who were also very annoying, after them he managed to beat the gun guy down and last but not least he killed the knife bastard. Now that was satisfying.

After he was done Hibari collapsed. He needed blood, fast. He looked around and saw Mukuro lying against a wall. He carried himself to the demon. He was unconscious. Hibari looked at his head. Blood. It seemed that Hibari threw Mukuro a little too hard; in all honesty, he really didn't intend to knock him out. The next thing Hibari noticed was that Mukuro had _that_ smell again. Now that the demon was unconscious his magic didn't work anymore. Shit. Here he was, bleeding and very close to death with the most delicious treat in front of him which is unfortunately a demon. But it didn't matter who that man was. Hibari needed blood or he was going to die. He took Mukuro's hand, but after he thought about it he slowly lowered his mouth to the demon's neck. He bit down hard. The taste of Mukuro's blood was beyond words. Hibari moaned. Never once in his life did he taste anything that was even almost as delicious as this. The effect the blood had on him was overwhelming. Within seconds Hibari's body was completely repaired. It seemed to _touch_ his _soul_.

Wait a minute. _It_ s_eemed to touch his soul?_ Shit! Hibari let go of the demon immediately, but it was too late. He could feel that they were already bond together. The one thing Hibari never wanted has happened now. He found his _soul mate_.


	6. Chapter 6

_I am very sorry, in the last chapter I forgot to explain something, but I'll do that now: Hibari had to drink from Mukuro, because a vampire can't feed from other vampires, it just wouldn't have any effect and don't worry, Mukuro will get his time to shine as well. I know my mind is kind of messed up, but please go with it and thank you for all the nice reviews! By the way, there will be smut in this chapter…._

Hibari wanted to run. He really wanted to. He didn't want a soul mate and on top of that it was a demon, a fucking _demon_! The raven knew that bonds between other immortal races were possible, but he couldn't recall that a case like this ever happened. Vampires and demons hated each other; he didn't think that it would be possible for them to be _soul mates_. It was just ridiculous. Hibari always thought that if his mate appeared he'd run, but it was too late now. The bond between them was already there. He had been too careless. Normally he would taste someone new with caution, but he got carried away this time. What a fool he was. He felt like biting himself to death for being so stupid. What was he supposed to do now? The facts that he didn't want a mate and that it was a demon weren't the only problems. They were both the leaders of their races and if their connection ever got public there would be a huge uproar. Hibari didn't need his herbivores to rebel against him. God, this was so frustrating. Maybe he should calm down a bit. He wasn't going to find a solution just standing there, so he picked up the still unconscious Mukuro and ran off into the direction of his mansion.

The sun was starting to arise and most of his subordinates were already asleep, or at least in their rooms, so Hibari didn't met anyone when he entered the house. Glad that nobody was there, he rushed up the stairs to the third floor. When he finally entered his bedroom he nearly dropped his mate. "Kyo san! You are ba…. What happened?" Kusakabe had waited for Hibari to return and when he saw that his king's cloths were full of blood and that he was carrying Mukuro he looked very worried. "Nothing, go to bed now!" Kusakabe's eyes grew wide. "Kyo san, your neck…." Hibari threw Mukuro onto his bed and walked to a mirror. Oh shit! The mark had already appeared! Every time a vampire forms a bond with his soul mate a mark appears somewhere on both their bodies. It's unique. Every pair has their own mark and it never looks like something that's easy to describe. It doesn't have the form of a flower or an animal or something like that, but it's always beautiful. Hibari's was no exception. The mark started right under his chin, on the right side of his neck and ended at the beginning of his back. It was a constant pattern that almost looked like leafs or blossoms, but as usual for these marks it was impossible to describe it exactly.

Hibari was mesmerized. He already saw such marks on many vampires, Kusakabe included, but seeing it on him was different. As he traced the fine lines with his finger he completely forgot about his subordinate's presence. "Kyo san, it that really what I think it is?" Hibari flinched. The raven hated it when he was unfocused. He glared at Kusakabe and nodded. Said man looked into the demons direction, noticing the bite mark at his neck. He knew that the king didn't like the idea of having a soul mate and that he would probably try every thigh to undo the bond he formed that night. "I guess you want me to keep quiet about this?" The raven sighed. "Yes, and go now before I bite you to death!" Knowing better that to reply anything, Kusakabe walked out of the door into the direction of his room secretly thinking that the next few weeks would be really interesting.

As soon as the door closed, Hibari let himself fall onto the couch. He was confused and irritated, both feelings made him angry, which made him frustrated in turn, but there was also another feeling. He wanted to touch his mate, be near him. He really couldn't stand his situation. What the hell was he supposed to tell the demon when he woke up? He would have really liked to go on a rampage now, biting anyone and everyone in sight to death. He was suddenly pulled out of his misery when he heard a sound coming from his bed. Mukuro was waking up. "God…. What the hell happened? Did you really have to throw me against a fucking wall?" Hibari just stared. He couldn't speak. "Hmmm….. I feel kind of weird." Mukuro raised a hand to his neck and touched the bite mark Hibari left behind. "Oh, you bit me. But…" He looked into the raven's eyes. "Something's not right, or am I wrong? Why am I suddenly…. longing for you Hibari Kyoya?" Hibari bet that the demon already knew what was going on, but he seemed like he wanted the raven to tell him that he was wrong. "I think you already know quite well why." Mukuro just sat there, staring without his usual smirk. Just by looking into his face Hibari wouldn't have been able to tell how the demon felt, but the _bond_ told him everything. He was able to feel the others emotions and, truth to be told, they were pretty much the same as his own.

"Wow, how….surprising. You don't look happy though. Isn't it a soul mate every vampire is looking for?" Hibari's face turned into a frown. "Not me. I never wanted to have one. Maybe a mate makes you stronger at first, but in the end, it will be your biggest weakness." Mukuro seemed to be confused. "How unusual. You really are an interesting man." Hibari didn't hear whet the demon said. He only saw those beautiful lips moving and wondered how they would taste, or what it would be like to run his hands down that well toned chest, he even wondered what it would feel like to… No! He didn't want to have these thoughts. They're just making everything more difficult. He had to go and clear his head. Just when Hibari turned around to walk out of the door he heard Mukuro talk again. What he said confused him. "Come here." He turned to face Mukuro again. The demon was still sitting on the bed, but one of his hands reached out for him. Hibari walked to him. Slowly. He came to a stop in front of the hand. It got closer. Hibari didn't jerk away when Mukuro's fingers touched him. They were currently on his stomach, slowly moving southwards to caress the raven's collarbone. After that they went up to his neck, tracing the lines of the mark just like Hibari did a few minutes earlier.

"Why are you doing this?" Mukuro wasn't looking up as his fingers wandered down again and under the vampire's shirt. "I don't know. I just wanted to. You don't like it?" Now he was looking the raven into his eyes. It made Hibari burn with desire. Mukuro wasn't flushed or anything, but that look on his face was just….honest, vulnerable and curious. He looked like he really feared that Hibari didn't like it. He was insecure. The raven had already problems with controlling himself before Mukuro decided to touch him like that, but now he really thought that he was going to lose it, soon. "You are playing with the fire demon. If you won't stop I can't guarantee for what's going to happen." The smirk was back now. Mukuro lifted himself up to his knees as he grabbed Hibari's collar with both hands. Before the vampire realized it, he knew what the demon's lips tasted like. It was a small and innocent kiss. Mukuro drew back almost immediately. They looked into each other's eyes. Hibari didn't even notice it when he crawled onto the bed, getting closer to his mate, but he wasn't the only one moving closer, for Mukuro slowly, just like a cat, positioned himself in Hibari's lap. For one moment they just sat there, breathing slowly.

They both lost control at the same time. Grabbing each other's hair they went in for another kiss, but as sweet and gentle the first was, this one was not. The kiss was hard, teeth were involved and tongues were playing with each other. Hibari moaned into the kiss when Mukuro started to grind his hips against him. The raven suddenly let go of the demon's hair. He used one of his free hands to trail his fingers down Mukuro's spine and stoked the demon's thighs with the other. The sounds coming from his mate only made Hibari longing for more. He broke the kiss only to suck on the demon's neck, slightly scratching it with his teeth. Mukuro shivered. Hibari wasn't the only one wanting more. While the vampire was busy caressing his neck, Mukuro grabbed the hem of the raven's shirt and pulled it over his head. The demon slowly ran his fingers over the chest before him. Hibari growled. He pushed Mukuro's hand away and almost tore his shirt apart. His mate smirked at the violent act. Kissing the demon again, Hibari pushed him back onto the bed and positioned himself between Mukuro's spread legs. They were both hard by now and while they were still kissing, Mukuro undid the others belt tried to slide down Hibari's pants. Noticing what the demon had in mind, the raven helped him to get rid of his remaining cloths. After that was done they somehow managed to get Mukuro naked too. After doing that Hibari could see the mark on the demon too. It was on his hips. A quite delicious place for it to be. Mukuro didn't seem to notice it.

The demon grabbed the vampires cock and let his hand slide up and down the impressive length teasingly slowly. Hibari growled in pleasure. Mukuro let go of him and sat up. The raven seemed to be confused, but the demon just smirked again. His mate bent down, his mouth right above the vampire's swollen length. Hibari moaned when a tongue suddenly licked his tip. He looked down just in time to see Mukuro swallowing him whole. He could get used to this view. While admiring the sight in front of him, Hibari couldn't stop moaning and panting. When Mukuro picked up the pace the raven grabbed his hair and pulled him away. A string of salvia still connected to the cock in front of him, the demon looked up to Hibari, wondering. He seemed a little surprised when the vampire threw him back on the bed again. The raven gave his mate just one look before he had the demon's cock in his mouth.

The surprised gasp Mukuro gave from him pleased Hibari well. A moment later the demon felt something on his lips. He parted them to let the raven's fingers in. Mukuro sucked and licked on them until they were completely wet. Withdrawing them from his mates mouth Hibari spread Mukuro's legs apart and let his fingers circle around the demon's entrance. Very slowly the vampire pushed one of them inside. Mukuro whimpered. He was not used to the feeling of being entered, but Hibari sucking him distracted him a bit. Not until long the demon pushed back into the finger, wanting it to go deeper. The vampire inserted a second finger. Mukuro gasped. It was still not deed enough. After Hibari scissored his fingers a few times he pulled them out and pushed into Mukuro's hole again with three.

The demon was a gasping and moaning mess now. He never thought that being finger fucked could feel so good. When Hibari let go of Mukuro's length he also withdraw his fingers, even though his mate was clamping down on them, not wanting to let them go. The raven almost chuckled at the disappointed moan he heard. For a moment he was just sitting between the others legs and staring down on him. "If you don't continue soon I'll have to do it myself Hibari Kyoya." Seeing a flushed and panting Mukuro staring at him, pissed, was really hilarious. But being pretty aroused himself Hibari listened for once and continued. He spread Mukuro's legs even wider apart that before and positioned his already leaking cock at the demon's hole. He slid in slowly. Mukuro's face was twisted in pain and pleasure. Hibari started to move, at first slow, but he got faster with every single thrust. He was now fucking Mukuro's ass without any kind of mercy.

Being inside of such a tight ass was pure bliss to the vampire. He couldn't remember ever feeling so good. It felt just _right._ Because of the bond they shared they were able to feel both, their own pleasure and the one of the other. Hibari took one of the demon's legs and bent it over his shoulder so that he was able to thrust into his mate even harder. The change of the angle caused Mukuro gasp and moan out loud. He always knew that the prostate was a pleasurable spot, but this was incredible. There was only one thing the demon was missing now. "Bite me Kyoya; I want to know what it feels like." Hibari was more than happy to comply with that whish. He leaned down to Mukuro's neck and bit down hard. The demon screamed out in pleasure. Heaving Hibari biting him felt so good. He couldn't take it anymore, all the pleasure he had been receiving until now, it was just too much. With a loud moan Mukuro sprayed his cum all over his chest. Hibari only needed a few more thrusts until he reached his climax too. Mukuro whimpered a little when he felt the vampire cum inside him.

They just lay there, still connected and panting hard. "I think we should talk after we slept a little." The demons idea sounded good in Hibari's ears. He pulled out of Mukuro and lay down beside him. They were asleep within seconds.


	7. Chapter 7

There were hands, grabbing him, pulling at his hair. He screamed, not wanting them to touch him. They hit him. There was a harsh voice, telling him to be quiet, to shut the fuck up, but he couldn't. He began to cry, afraid of the pain he knew he would be feeling soon. He was ashamed of himself for being so weak. They dragged him to a chair, cuffing him to it. He struggled, desperately, because he hated this chair and what was going to happen on it. They managed to hold him still, forcing a long needle into his right eye. It hurt. So cruel, the world, everything. They turned on the equipment. The pain was unbearable.

Rokudo Mukuro awoke from his dream. It was the same as always. He was already used to it. What he wasn't used to was the pain in his nether area when he tried to sit up. Then he remembered. He let himself fall back into the bed and looked to his right side. Hibari Kyoya seemed to be fast asleep. It felt weird, waking up next to someone. Mukuro lifted his hand to the bite mark the vampire had left behind. It wasn't there anymore. So it was right that vampire bites disappeared very fast. The demon wondered what he should do now when he felt something leaking out of him. Shower, that's what he should do now. When he wanted to crawl over the raven and out of the bed Hibari woke up.

They looked at each other. "Why is one of your eyes red?" Normally Mukuro hid his right eye behind his bangs, but while their…. activities yesterday he completely forgot about it. Anyway, that was the first thing the vampire asked after what they did? He was a truly surprising man. Or could it be that he just didn't want to talk about last morning? "It's a long story, but I hope it doesn't bother you?" Hibari didn't say anything, he just stared. After a moment he lifted his hand, grabbed Mukuro's hair and pulled his face closer. The demon thought that Hibari was about to say something when suddenly the door opened with a loud crash.

"Hey Hibari kun, I'm ba…." The man went quiet when he looked into the room. He saw Hibari, but not only Hibari but also someone else and they were both naked in the bed on top of each other. Every normal person would have turned red, apologized and then would have run out of the room, but not the man with white hair and a tattoo under his left eye. He just smiled and came even closer. "Wow, Hibari kun, I'm so glad that you actually can have fun and I have to tell you, you have a good taste. That one looks and smells really delicious." Belief it or not, but Mukuro was kind of shocked. Who the hell was this weird guy? The only thing he could tell was that he was definitely a vampire. "Byakuran! Get the hell out of my room, or I'll bite you to death!" Hibari actually screamed. "Now, now, you seem to be in a bad mood. I'll come again later." With that he finally left. Mukuro looked at Hibari again. "Don't ask." The demon didn't. "Anyway, I need a shower. I guess I can use yours?" He didn't wait for the answer and just entered the bathroom.

He didn't need to take any cloths off so Mukuro just got into the shower and turned it on. As soon as the water hit the demon he started to relax. He didn't even know that he had been so tense the whole time. While showering, he finally noticed the mark on his hip. It looked just like the one that was on Hibari's neck. They were really bond to each other. Mukuro didn't know what to think about that. He never wanted to have anyone so close, but yesterday it just came over him. Hibari had asked him why he was doing that, but the truth was that he didn't know either. He just suddenly had the need to touch and be touched; he didn't even try to fight it, he knew he'd have lost anyway. What's even stranger than that is, he didn't regret it.

"What's taking you so long?" Mukuro nearly slipped. When he turned around the vampire was standing in front of him. He had been so lost in thought that he didn't notice Hibari coming into the bath. Did he really take that long? "Oya, oya, don't surprise me like that!" The raven just stared at him, his gaze following the water drops on the demon's skin. Uh oh, there it was again, the heat from last morning. "Would you be so kind and let me finish?" Hibari didn't even seem to hear him; he grabbed Mukuro's hands and pushed him against the wall of the shower. "Oya, your cloths are getting wet." The raven had put on a shirt and underwear before he entered the bathroom, but he didn't look like he cared that they were currently getting wet. He was more interested in kissing and licking the demon's neck. Mukuro could feel himself getting hard. It was more rushed and needy. Hibari didn't waste much time, took off his boxers, lifted Mukuro up and just drove his hard cock into his mate's ass. They both moaned. The demon was still stretched from before, so it didn't hurt him too much. He could feel Hibari move inside of him again, but he was rougher than this time, more rushed and needy. It was still sex, but also so different from the first time. Now Mukuro knew what a quickie is. It didn't take them long to reach their climax.

They were panting hard, the now cold water running down their bodies. "Great, now I have to shower again, in cold water that is." Hibari looked at the demon nonchalantly. "At least you won't take so long this way." Mukuro would have hit the vampire his he didn't let him fall down. They were really supposed to be soul mates? The demon definitely could get used to the great sex, but to Hibari's personality? Well, at least he was sure that the vampire had the same problems as him. Mukuro knew that he wasn't easy, but pissing people off and irritating them was fun.

When he came out of the bathroom, with a bath robe on of course, Hibari was already waiting for him, fully dressed this time. He was looking quite serious. "Oya, you're not going to tell me that you have some kind of disease, are you?" The vampire glared at him. Yep, pissing him off was fun. "No, but we need to talk." He was right of course. The vampire king and the leader of the demons being mates was a complicated situation. Mukuro was about to ask if Hibari had an idea what to do now when the door opened again.

"I said I would come again." Byakuran's smiling face appeared in the door case. But he wasn't alone. Kusakabe was standing behind him. "I was so free and told him about Rokudo Mukuro san." Hibari looked annoyed. "Awww, don't give me that look Hibari kun. You should be glad to have such an amazing mate." The raven changed his look from annoyed into angry. "What do you want Byakuran." Said person smirked. "I have info's about the GDSSEDV." Well, those were some good news.

_Hello everybody! _

_I'm currently thinking about writing another fic beside this one so I wanted to ask you which one you think would be the most interesting:_

_1. Mirage: Deamon/Mukuro fic, rated M, maybe only one chapter. Mukuro gets cursed and his reflection turns into Deamon._

_2. Mirror, mirror on the wall, who is the cruelest of them all?: This fic would be a 1006918 story in which Hibari and Byakuran will be both mafia leaders and Mukuro will be a killer. Both, Hibari and Byakuran, know something about Mukuro's past and can use him as they like because of that knowledge. It would be a pretty dark fic, rated M, multi chapters and maybe rape._

_3. Of cats and dogs: 1869 fic, rated M, multi chapters. Some of the Vongolas will be caught in a fictional world. Mukuro would have cat ears and a tail in this one and all the other characters would represent animals too._

_4. Fortunetelling: 1869 fic, rated M, only a few chapters. Mukuro/Hibari gets hit by the ten year bazooka and has an encounter with future Hibari/Mukuro. _


	8. Chapter 8

Byakuran had a smug smile on his face. He looked as if he was very proud of himself for knowing something they didn't. "What do you know Byakuran san?" Kusakabe seemed to be curious about the new information. "Well, I know the name of the vampire who is one of those leading the GDSSEDV." Mukuro looked at the white haired man, anticipating the name that he was going to hear soon. "Lugh Harrison." Mukuro turned around. Byakuran wasn't the one revealing that name. "One of those rookies in the club last night said that name, well, not the whole name, but I only know one Lugh who could do something like this." Byakuran seemed to be surprised, Kusakabe just sighed and the demon was rather annoyed while Hibari Kyoya looked as though it was nothing special that he knew something like this all along without telling them. The white haired man pouted. "Now you made me look bad in front of Mukuro chan. I wanted to be the one to deliver some really important news." Mukuro rolled his eyes at his new nickname.

"But Hibari kun, do you know anything more than that?" The smug smile was there again. "No, but if you don't want me to bite you to death you should stop smiling like that." Byakuran always managed to piss Hibari off. "Oh? I'd like to see you try." The atmosphere in the room suddenly turned ice cold. The two men glared at each other, killing intent surrounding them. Mukuro looked at them, lifting a brow. They obviously weren't friends. "I am sorry Byakuran san, but could you tell us what else you know?" Kusakabe was pretty good at keeping peace, maybe he was used to it.

Byakuran instantly turned to face the older looking man and smiled again. "But of course. I was following a certain person who is known for being good friends with Lugh for three weeks now." That surprised Mukuro a little. "Three weeks? So you knew about the GDSSEDV even before we did?" Byakuran seemed to be very delighted at the demons confusion. "Yes, I did. My duty is to gather information, which I'm pretty good at; I am the one who is looking out for dangers who might end up harming our race. However, when I first heard of that organization I thought it would be better to know more about it that just the fact that it existed before I go and tell our cute little king here." Hibari's eyebrow twitched.

"Well, as I told you before I followed a certain vampire, Kim Woods. Truth to be told I didn't only follow her, but at some point managed to become one of her subordinates. Because I'm strong she took me everywhere with her as one of her bodyguards, that stupid little girl really trusted me. Then, one week ago she received a note. She didn't let anyone else read it and so I got suspicious. Two days later when she was taking a shower I managed to get a look at it and I was right. The note was from Lugh personally. He told her to meet him in exactly one week after she got the letter in a very luxury hotel. So the day of the meeting would be tomorrow at 8 pm."

Mukuro couldn't belief how lucky they were. There just had to be a catch. "And? Why are you here now? You don't seem to be a guy to ask for help, especially not from Hibari I think." Byakuran looked surprised for a moment. Then his smile came back with full force. "Waaaa, Mukuro chan is so smart! You are right, normally I wouldn't, but this time there is a little problem." A catch, he knew it. "You know, Kim caught me reading the letter and attacked me, so I had to kill her." They all just stared at him. A minute seemed to pass in complete silence.

"Are you dumb?" Hibari was the one to break the silence. "If you killed that woman, than how the hell are we supposed to get into that damn hotel? Even if we get in, Lugh would be gone long before we get to where he was supposed to be!" Byakuran just looked at him. "That's why I'm here to find a solution." What a blunt statement. But Mukuro really did have an idea.

"You.." Just as Hibari intended to start a lecture the demon put a hand on his right shoulder. The raven instantly stopped, looking at the hand with confusion. 'Good, it really did shut him up.' "I think I have a solution for you Byakuran." Mukuro showed off a cocky grin while the other three just stared at him. "And what the fuck do you intend to do? As long as we can't bring a dead person back to life we're fucked up." The demon took his hand away from Hibari's shoulder and faced him still smirking. He leaned in, his lips almost touching the vampires'. The raven let out an irritated growl. It was fun. Mukuro didn't know why, but annoying and confusing his so called mate was really entertaining.

Kusakabe and Byakuran tensed a little. Kusakabe out of fear what Hibari might do if he snapped and the white haired vampire because the way Mukuro acted made him a little horny. The demon didn't care. Still so close that he could feel Hibari's breath caressing his cheeks he started to talk again, keeping up the intense eye contact they shared, it was kind of like a contest, whoever looked away first lost. "Byakuran, do you have a photo of that Kim?" It was hard to concentrate. The way Hibari's eyes stared into his, it made him feel hot. "I think so, yes, but why?" He knew Hibari was affected by his stare too. He could _feel_ it through the bond they shared. Mukuro smirked. "You'll see about that very soon. For now just get it here, please." Who was Byakuran to say no to a beauty like Mukuro? Also, the two of them seemed to need a little time alone, so he left to get the picture. Kusakabe, not wanting to be alone with them in one room now left too, mumbling something about things he had to check.

It was Hibari who closed the rest of the distance between them, bringing his lips to the demons', kissing him tenderly, surprised by his own gentleness. When they parted Mukuro felt a bit dizzy. That bond was way too strong. He felt Hibari liking a bit on his jaw, going down lower to his neck. The demon shivered with anticipation of what was about to come. Placing one last feathery kiss on the others neck the vampire bit down. Throwing his head back to give Hibari better access Mukuro moaned. He loved it when the raven bites him, though he'd never admit it, but the feeling was great. Of course there was a little bit of pain, but that only added to the pleasure. It was like sweet heaven and tempting hell. He felt so light, as if he was flying, but he also felt Hibari's hunger. He could feel how his own blood was running down the raven's troth, how it filled him, how it strengthened him, how much he loved the taste of it and how much he enjoyed having Mukuro moan and gasp because of him. It was kind of scary to be connected like that, but in the moment neither of them cared.

When Hibari stopped sucking and instead started to lick at the bite wound the demon realized that the vampire had moved them to the couch. He was confused. "Since when are we sitting here and why?" He was panting, even in his ears he sounded a bit weak. Hibari just smirked and continued to lick the others neck. "You would have collapsed if I didn't got you to the couch." Mukuro could even hear the damn smirk. "Che, don't get too high of yourself now." The vampire stopped caressing the bite mark and looked up growling dangerously. "You know what? If that damn white haired prick wasn't about to come anytime soon I would just fuck you, right here, right now." Even though Hibari got him pretty hot with that Mukuro just had to laugh. "I didn't know you could be so vulgar." Hibari snorted and got up. "Why do you even want that picture?" The demon flashed him a grin. "So that I can show you _my powers_." Now the vampire king was curious.

_I'm sorry, for the chapter is not that good and short :(_


	9. Chapter 9

There was a knock at the door. "Come in." Hibari was still staring at Mukuro, musing what the demon's powers could be, when Byakuran and Kusakabe once again entered the room. Their eyes instantly went to the bite mark on Mukuro's neck.

"Seems like you've had your fun while we were out Hibari kun." Hibari turned to look at him. "Did you bring the photo herbivore?" Byakuran's sweet smile turned into a smirk. "Yup. Kim felt it was necessary to take a picture of her and her _guardians_. Pretty stupid isn't it?" The white haired vampire laughed at the poor woman, even though she was already dead. "Let me see it." Mukuro approached him, his hand reaching towards Byakuran to get the picture. But the vampire had other interests.

He took the demon's hand and pulled him close, their faces only inches apart. Truth to be told, Mukuro didn't see that coming, but what he expected even less was the dark and dangerous growl which was coming from Hibari's direction. He couldn't possibly be jealous, could he? Byakuran looked as though he was going to laugh again. "Now, now Hibari kun, I'm just playing." To prove his point he let go of the other's mate hand and took a step back.

Seeing that the vampire king was still staring angrily at his subordinate, if you could describe Byakuran as such, Mukuro had to suppress a chuckle. It seemed to him that the other was saying the truth. The demon was sure that Byakuran just liked to mess with Hibari. But still, he was a bit surprised at the raven's actions and that the other vampire had known he would react like this.

"Anyway, would you please let me see that picture now?" The man in question fetched something out of his pocket. "You are glad that I even kept it. The only reason I still had it was because I wanted something to remember the others' faces so that I could kill them too if necessary." Mukuro looked him straight into the eyes. "You didn't kill them yet? But does that mean that they know that Kim is dead and you killed her?" Byakuran chuckled a bit. "No, they don't. I wasn't sure if I was going to need them anymore, so I just told them that Kim ran away, probably because of the note she received. They aren't really smart, plus no one liked her as much as they liked me, so they believed what I told them." The demon seemed to be satisfied with that.

When Byakuran was handing the picture to Mukuro, Hibari watched closely. He didn't know why he had reacted like that, hell he didn't even think about it before hand. Of course did he know that Byakuran just wanted to tease him, but he also knew that if Mukuro was willing, the white haired bastard would take him right here and now. All it needed was seeing that white haired prick touch _his_ mate and he got seriously angry. It was bothering. He didn't want to feel like that. He knew having a soul mate would make him weak. The raven silently wished for a damn time machine to appear.

When Mukuro took the picture he avoided to be touched again. Normally he tried to have as less body contact as possible. Now there was of course one exception. Holding the photograph in his hand he took a look at it. Altogether there were five people to see, all of them vampires the demon guessed. In the middle was standing a, quit attractive, woman. She had straight waist long red hair and dark green eyes. Even though she was a red head she had no freckles. Her face looked as if it was made of porcelain. Mukuro could also make out that she was wearing a short and shoulder free black dress with no specific patterns. That was enough. He didn't need to know more about her for now.

Hibari was still looking at Mukuro when he felt a change in the atmosphere around the demon. There was a slight breeze coming out of nowhere. It lifted Mukuro's hair up, revealing his red eye which surprisingly had now the Japanese number one written in it. Suddenly mist engulfed the demon's figure and when it lifted, Mukuro wasn't there anymore.

Instead there was standing a tall woman with long red hair and beautiful green eyes. Hibari felt as though he was about to panic. What the hell happened to Mukuro? Looking at Byakuran and Kusakabe he saw that those two were just as surprised as him.

"Kufufu, not bad, right?" That laugh, it couldn't be, could it? Yes it could, Hibari felt it, felt _him_. "What are you guys staring at? It's me, Mukuro. Never seen an illusionist before?" Mukuro loved to see the expressions of those three right now. Kusakabe just stared at him in utter shock. Byakuran even looked as though he had just seen a ghost. But Hibari was the best. He had never seen him even slightly panicked before and he loved every second of it. His amusement faded a little when he actually _felt _his panic and fear. Damn bond. He could also feel it when Hibari got angry, really angry.

"Don't you ever dare to do something like _that_ without any kind of _warning _again, or I'll bite you to death!" Mukuro lifted a brow. First that guy nearly panics because he thought he was gone and now the same guy was threatening him with death? His mate really did have a weird personality.

"Wow, is that really you Mukuro chan? Incredible! You look just like her!" Byakuran seemed as delighted as a child which had just seen its first magic trick. "Really impressive, indeed. So your demonic power is to create illusions?" Kusakabe was still staring at him, but now with interest instead of shock. Mukuro chuckled. "Truth to be told, it's just one out of six." Byakuran managed to laugh again. "Now wonder Mukuro chan is the leader of demons."

Hibari was just listening to the others. First he got angry because Byakuran touched his mate and now he almost panicked because for a second he didn't know where Mukuro was. He had to suppress the urge not to grind his teeth. This was hilarious! He never really cared for anyone and now he was acting just as stupid as all those herbivores he detested. He seriously had to find a way to undo the bond.

Even though the raven was shocked at first, he had to admit that Mukuro's abilities could come in handy. Normally he didn't like such things, they were like hiding and had nothing to do with strength, but this time they could really use it for good. Plus, somehow he knew that the demon was strong, even if he was an illusionist.

Mist engulfed Mukuro once again, and when it was gone, so was the illusion. "Byakuran, I need you to tell me every little thing you know about Kim, because if we're really going to do this I have to act exactly like she did." A smug grin appeared on Byakuran's face. "And if I told you she acted like a whore, flirting with everyone in sight and jumping into bed with everyone who was interested?" Hibari tensed a little. "Well, then I just have to act like the whore she was."

For a second the vampire king thought that he didn't hear well, that he must have misunderstood. Byakuran's grin just got wider. "Really? I'd honestly like to see that." Mukuro chuckled without any sign of discomfort. "As long as it's just an illusion and not my real body I don't care. If my illusion is strong enough and my enemy doesn't try to kill me I won't feel anything through it if I don't want to."

It was true what he said. When he wore one of his illusion he didn't care if he was touched because he didn't have to feel it and it wasn't his body that was touched. Truth to be told, even while wearing an illusion, he had never gone to bed with anyone, but beside that he did almost everything. He had a really deceiving nature so the demon had no problem with it at all. Actually, it could be really fun.

"Fufufu, that's good, because I didn't lie about her character one bit. She really was a men eating woman." The demon had thought so. "That's not going to happen." Byakuran and Mukuro both turned around. At first they just saw a very nervous Kusakabe, but beside him was Hibari, a furious Hibari.

The raven was pissed, god was he _pissed_. Talking about something like that so nonchalantly in front of him. What the hell? Thanks to the damn bond he couldn't even take it if Byakuran was touching his mate and now he should act like whore? That was just plain ridiculous.

"Even if I don't like it, as long as you are my mate I won't _allow_ you to flirt, touch or do anything else with anyone else than _me_! And if you still do it I may be not capable of killing you, but I swear, I'll definitely hurt you _a lot_! You got that in your stupid little herbivore brain of yours?" By the end of his speech Hibari was growling so deep and dangerous that he really did sound like a wild animal.

Byakuran was stunned. Kusakabe was a little more than just stunned. Rokudo Mukuro was actually shocked. It did take a lot to leave him speechless with his mouth slightly opened. Was he for real? Did THE Hibari Kyoya really just say that? Normally he wasn't that slow to comprehend something, he was actually quit smart, but well, he had been really shocked.

At first Mukuro thought about how cute the other's jealousy was, then he replayed in his head what exactly the vampire had said, getting slightly annoyed at the insults at the end and _then_ he got angry himself when he realized the whole content of Hibari's speech.

"You won't _allow_ me? Who the hell do you think you are to tell _me_ what I'm allowed to do and what not? I didn't say anything up until now about _you_ threatening _me_, but _why_ would you think I'd keep up with that? I'm the fucking leader of the damn demons so you _can't_ tell me _off_!"

Byakuran and Kusakabe actually took cover before the immense power the two mates were emitting now. Hibari and Mukuro were standing in front of each other, each trying to glare the other down. The air around them seemed to be charged. Kusakabe even feared they were about to attack one another. Damn, he even started to shake. It had always been hard on him only to take Hibari's anger but now the demon's one too? He just hoped he wouldn't collapse.

"Now, now, you mates are supposed to be good to each other, you shouldn't be fighting like that." Byakuran had made a brave step forward, intending to get their attention and bring back peace. If they really wanted to get Lugh they had no time for this.

It worked, but not as he wanted it to. They were now glaring at _him_, directing their killing intent at _him_. Even a man like Byakuran didn't like that.

"Who the hell asked you?" the raven's growl was more animal like that ever. Byakuran didn't waver, his pride didn't allow it. "Come on now you two, we have no time for that. You can spit, growl, scratch or even fuck each other's brain out for all that I care, but only after we dealt with Lugh." This time Byakuran didn't smile or even smirk. He was dead serious.

"Che, fine, but as I just said, I will not approve of such a stupid plan." Byakuran knew that the plan was perfect but he wasn't going to tell him that. He liked messing with the king, but there was a thin line he tried not to cross.

"The plan wasn't stupid! What's stupid is you!" Byakuran didn't say that, honestly. Mukuro was standing beside the raven; his arms folded in front of his chest and looked rather annoyed. The white haired vampire didn't think that this man could be so childish. The angelic smile appeared again. It amused him to no end.

Before Hibari could even think about what to counter Kusakabe reacted. "If we all calm down now a bit I'm sure that we'll be able to find a solution everybody is fine with." Hibari snorted, while Mukuro was looking as though he was going to pout.

Byakuran was swiftly connecting to where Kusakabe ended. "I think we should mainly stick to the old plan, BUT we'll pretend that _Kim_ fell head over heels in love with someone and therefore isn't flirting around anymore. Could you two go with that?"

Mukuro looked at him skeptical. "That would be a pretty huge change in character, but then again it's said that love can cause so many things. I'd say it's a play with the fire." Byakuran looked over to Hibari, anticipating his answer. "I think I can live with that." Kusakabe sighed in relieve.

"Well then the only thing left is that I tell Mukuro chan everything I know." When the two mates nodded and went to take a seat, the other two exchanged a look that said it all. They were just glad that they had made it somehow through the last few minutes.


End file.
